


Massage Oil & Misunderstandings: I Think, You Know Where This About To Go Edition

by ToriaOtaku1993



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Unprotected Sex, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriaOtaku1993/pseuds/ToriaOtaku1993
Summary: The smutty smut smut for my text fic which can be found here: https://twitter.com/iIzAMusicalGeek/status/1269744752083206145?s=20
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Massage Oil & Misunderstandings: I Think, You Know Where This About To Go Edition

“Alright, I’m back, sorry if that was a little long.” Rey stepped back into the room and walked over to her table of various oils.

“No, it’s fine. You could’ve been gone a whole hour and I wouldn’t have complained.” What the hell was up with him today?

“Now I’d never do that to you” she teased as she got him a fresh towel. “I’m going to warm up my massage oils a little bit and then I’ll get back to work.”

He nodded and relaxed as she placed a fresh warm towel over his eyes. A few moments later, she lathered her hands in the warm oil and gently brought them down to his chest. Ben let out a long sigh as her hands slowly cascaded down his body and back up to his chest. After about a minute, she immediately stopped. He removed the towel from his face and noticed the bridge of her nose to her ears was a deep crimson. She avoided his gaze and he raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What’s the matter?”

“Well....” she pointed and he followed the direction of her finger. His cock was at full attention, and to say Ben was mortified would be an understatement.

“Oh shi—Rey I am so sorry oh my gosh.” He quickly got off of the table and faced the wall grabbing his robe. “This has never happened to me before.”

“Ben it’s alright.”

“It’s just, you’re so beautiful and it’s been a while, I guess my body was just reacting...”

“Really it’s—you think I’m beautiful?” She immediately looked over at him.

“The most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen in my life if I’m being completely honest...”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

He moved closer to her, “you know...I’d love to take you to dinner tonight, and breakfast in the morning.”

She slid her hands inside his robe and he shivered a bit in anticipation. “This room is soundproof if you’d like to give me a preview.”

He pressed her against the door and reached behind her to lock it. “So I have your consent then?”

“Oh absofrigginlutely.”

He lifted her into his arms, immediately pressing his lips to hers while carrying her to the back of the room. The best part about the suites at Maz’s was that they had beds in the back, and Ben intended to make Rey as comfortable as possible.

Placing her on the bed, he brought his huge hands down to her waist, gently yanking her pants and underwear down with a quiet aggression that made her legs quake. “Oh my god…” she shivered at the sudden rush of cold air, but it was immediately replaced by the heat of his breath as he sank to the floor. Her heart was beating faster as he locked eyes with her, refusing to break contact as he spread her legs wider.

He nuzzled his nose along her inner thigh, closing his eyes “any more clients today..?”

She let out a sigh a pleasure, “n-no…you were the only one I had scheduled.”

“Mm..good…” He mumbled between kisses, “I can take my time then...” Rey watched in a daze as he carefully moved his large hand up her body unbuttoning her tunic as he went. “No bra?” He moved the pad of his thumb around one of her nipples after undoing the last button.

“It’s not always necessary...” she moaned, leaning back on her elbows.

“No, it’s not...” he placed a kiss against her abdomen moving back down towards her entrance. “I’ll tend to those, right now I have to get you ready.”

“Well that’s understandable, you are rather big.” She placed her hands on his cheeks causing him to look up at her. “Kiss me first...”

“Happily” he smiled softly, letting her pull him over her as she laid back against the pillows. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. The action was so loving, it caught him off guard a bit.

“Why Mr. Solo, it would seem I’ve made you blush.” She moved her slender fingers along his cheek and he turned his head to kiss her palm.

“You have a way about you Rey, I’m about to do more than blush...” he grunted a bit when his cock twitched against her stomach.

“I can tell, but you might want to hurry darling” she pulled him close for another kiss.

Ben moved his hand down and slid one of his fingers inside of her, moving it around her clit. Her eyes snapped open immediately and she gasped arching towards him. He took his other hand and pressed it against the small of her back, holding her against him while sliding in another finger.

“Ben!” She gripped the sheets with one hand and pawed at his back with the other. “Shitshitshit...”

He inserted a third and she was done for, her orgasm ripping through her body suddenly. He held her close, rocking her through it. After a few moments, he removed his fingers, bringing them to his lips. Tasting her.

Her mouth hung open a bit while she watched him, panting. “I need you...”

“You don’t want me to—“

“No.”

“Let me grab a condom.”

“Forget the condom Ben just take me.”

“Are you—“

“Ben!”

He chuckled and repositioned himself between her legs “Yes ma’am.” He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly slid into her, letting her adjust to his size. Rey gasped, taking a moment to just feel him before wrapping her legs around his waist. “Ready?”

“God yes…” she gripped his biceps.

***  
Ben held Rey against the wall, using his arm to protect her head as he pounded into her. “Yes Ben, yes!” He wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he first entered her, if anybody was looking for him, he didn’t care. All he cared about at this particular moment was her. Rey nipped at his neck a bit eliciting a shudder of pleasure from him.

"Mm, you seem to enjoy my tongue, Mr. Solo." She moved her mouth down to his chest, leaving a mark. "Guess that means I've claimed you."

"I should return the favor" he carried her back over to the bed and scooted until his back was against the wall. She moved her hips quickly against his while he fondled her breasts, covering one with his hand while taking her nipple into his mouth.

"Ben, I'm close...so close..." 

He moved a hand between them, fiercely rubbing against her clit while she rode him. She saw stars as yet another orgasm ripped through her body, he moved over her, not giving her a chance to recover as he pounded into her panting and grunting. His orgasm not far behind, she trembled holding onto him tightly as he moved. She could feel his body shake, and finally, with one more hard thrust, she could feel his seed spill into her. He cursed under his breath, panting hard before rolling onto his back laughing. 

Rey smiled, laying on his chest and pushing the sweaty hair off his brow. "You got the massage oil all over me it seems."

"We should probably take a shower then shouldn't we?" He chuckled, holding her close while she stretched against him.

"Mm that sounds like a good idea, I could wash your hair for you."

"You could wash my hair every night."

"Now that's not really healthy for your hair Ben" she teased, "But I'll gladly join you in the shower every night if you'd like that."

"I'd definitely like that."

"Even if you barely know me?"

"I feel like I've known you forever."

She sat up slowly, taking his hand and pulling him towards the bathroom. " You know what? Me too."


End file.
